This Amalgamated Clinical Research Center serves all of the clinical departments of University Hospitals, currently serving 55 investigators studying patients of all ages. Investigations fall into categories of: I. Treatment: Endocrine and chemical treatment of cancers Calcitonin treatment of bone diseases L-Dopa treatment of Huntington's Chorea Hormone replacement in deficiency states. II. Pathophysiology: Role of cyclic AMP in Asthma; Endocrine functions of tumors; Ferrokinetics and metabolic problems of hemochromatosis; Acute and chronic pulmonary diseases; Incidence and mechanism of auto-immune states; Interaction of Vitamin E and Iron in various anemic states; Hypothalamo-pituitary function - parameters of prolactin secretion; effects of manganese toxicity and its treatment; normal and abnormal gonadotropin; Renal disease and tubular disorders; Hypoglycemia; Pathways of Ethanol Metabolism. III. Physiology: Interaction of Pituitary hormones and theie effects; Pubertal events. IV. New Syndrome Description: The Center is a center for exchange of information, ideas, and questions and an education focus for residents, fellow and medical students.